


1d25days challenge - day 3 - Walking in a Winter Wonderland

by shniam



Series: 25 days Tumblr challenge [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Snow, Tumblr Challenge, Tumblr Prompt, walking in a winter wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of the 25 days challenge on Tumblr</p><p>Harry and Niall take a walk through a snowy park in London</p>
            </blockquote>





	1d25days challenge - day 3 - Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> my contribution to the 25 days challenge on Tumblr day 3, a fic in 500 words
> 
> prompt was to write a pairing and describe a winter wonderland but NOT including the phrase
> 
> hope I achieved this!

Niall pulled on his gloves and rubbed his hands together. “Fuck its cold!” He moaned, glaring at Harry as the other man locked the door behind them and joined him on the step.

Harry looked at Niall, “Do your coat up then.” He said, as though stating something very obvious.

Niall glared back and zipped his jacket up to his chin, ignoring the few snowflakes that fell inside. “Where we going then? Didn’t expect to drive over to you for a chilled day just to wander aimlessly and get hypothermia.” He grumbled.

Harry let out a chuckle and threw an arm around Niall’s shoulders as they started walking and gave the one he could reach a rub, “Oh come on Nialler, don’t be a Grinch! Just going for a quick walk through the park to Grimmy’s as I need to get a casserole dish back for tonight.”

“Would have been easier to drive.” Niall muttered and shoved his hands in his pockets, leaning into Harry’s body when he discovered the extra warmth.

“Would have been,” Harry conceded and turned to face Niall with a smile, “But wouldn’t have been as peaceful and as pretty.” 

“You saying I’m not pretty?” Niall fake pouted.

“No, just that you are not as pretty as this.” Harry waved a hand towards them. They had just started on the main path through the park and Niall felt like he had stepped into a Christmas card scene.

Although London had not had the inches of snow other parts of the country had got, there was enough that the footprints didn’t reveal tarmac. The grass had gone completely and not a blade was poking through, trees bowed down beneath the snow on their branches, dogs were trying to catch falling flakes and children were building snowmen.

Niall was stunned into silence. “Wow.” He gasped eventually. “It’s beautiful. Like, the hills in Ireland are stunning when it snows but this,” He pointed off into the distance, “It’s like the snow goes on forever.” 

“I know, who’d think we were in London eh?” Harry grinned, slightly proud for his adopted home town.

They walked in silence for a while, enjoying the setting and occasionally watching the robins dance along the bench tops.

“Want some chestnuts?” Harry asked as they came upon a cart selling freshly roasted ones.

“Oh go on then.” Niall rubbed his hands together and hoped the warm bag would kick-start the circulation in them.

Harry handed over his money and got them a bag each, Niall cradling his in his hands as Harry started on his own. “Not gonna eat them Niall?”

“They’re keeping me warm at the moment.” 

Shelling one of his own chestnuts, Harry held it out. “Open up.” And he popped it in Niall’s mouth.

“Oh, they’re good.” Niall moaned as he ate.

“Want another one?”

Niall nodded, opening his mouth ready.

“You know,” Harry started as he shelled another chestnut, “All this makes me feel like I’m ...”

“No Harry, don’t say it!”


End file.
